taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearless
| Recorded = 2008 | Genre = Country pop | Length = 53:41 | Producer = | Reviews = *''Allmusic'' link *''Rolling Stone'' link *''Billboard'' link *''Blender Magazine'' link *''Entertainment Weekly'' B link *''Boston Globe'' B+ link | Label = Big Machine | Last album = Beautiful Eyes (2008) | This album = Fearless (2008) | Next album = | Single 2 = Love Story | Single 2 date = }} }} Fearless is the second studio album by American country pop artist Taylor Swift. It was released on November 11, 2008 (see 2008 in country music) on Big Machine Records. "Change", the first song from this album to chart, was also included on the AT&T TEAM USA Soundtrack, although "Love Story" is the first official single. The tracklisting along with the album cover was released on her website.http://www.taylorswift.com The music video for "Love Story" made its premiere on Friday, September 12th at 8:30 P.M. EDT on CMT. Another track from this album, "White Horse", was played during the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy on Thursday, September 25, 2008. http://www.bigmachinerecords.com/taylorswift/index.cfm?id=110 Tracklisting Reception "Fearless" has received universal acclaim, according to the site Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/music/artists/swifttaylor/fearless Newsday gave the album an "A" calling the album "Wise beyond her yearshttp://www.newsday.com/entertainment/music/ny-ettaylorswift1111,0,3028872.story. James Reed of the Boston Globe gave the album a strong positive review saying the "Young country star's 'Fearless' proves she's just that, and more".http://www.boston.com/ae/music/cd_reviews/articles/2008/11/10/rise_and_shine/ Rolling Stone said that: Her "music mixes an almost impersonal professionalism - it's so rigorously crafted it sounds like it has been scientifically engineered in a hit factory - with squirmingly Confessions that are intimate and true."http://www.rollingstone.com/artists/taylorswift/albums/album/23658659/review/23947375/fearless Allmusic also quote the way Swift writes her music and how she matured into her new album: "Swift's gentle touch is as enduring as her songcraft, and this musical maturity may not quite jibe with her age but it does help make Fearless one of the best mainstream pop albums of 2008."http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:kzfyxztkld0e EW & Billboard also had positive reactions.http://www.metacritic.com/music/artists/swifttaylor/fearless Hidden Messages In the course of writing the songs on the album, Taylor capitalized various letters in the lyrics pages to form acrostic messages. None of the other letters in the lyrics are capitalized, even where grammatically appropriate. Fearless - I LOVED YOU BEFORE I MET YOU Fifteen - I CRIED WHILE RECORDNG THIS Y (The Y may have been unintentionally capitalized, as it does not seem to fit with the acrostic on this page.) Love Story - SOME DAY ILL FIND THIS Hey Stephen - LOVE AND THEFT White Horse - ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE TRUTH You Belong With Me - LOVE IS BLIND SO YOU COULDNT SEE ME Breathe - IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY Tell Me Why - GUESS I WAS FOOLED BY YOUR SMILE You're Not Sorry - SHE CAN HAVE YOU The Way I Loved You - WE CANT GO BACK Forever & Always - IF YOU PLAY THESE GAMES WERE BOTH GOING TO LOSE The Best Day - GOD BLESS ANDREA SWIFT Change - YOU MADE THINGS CHANGE FOR ME References Category:2008 albums Category:Big Machine Records albums Category:Taylor Swift albums